Un Helado!
by Marynaa
Summary: Bueno es igual a mi otra historia de Un helado un Te amo! esta lo hice de nuevo por y para una amiga obsesionada con Amour Sucre! Espero que les guste!


Hola! los personajes no me pertenecen son de Chinomiki creadora de Amour Sucre, y si aclaro que hasta para mi el final es muy MUY cursi pero esa parte la hizo una amiga que me obligo a que la dejara -.- ella es fan de Corazon de melon!

Bueno no los molesto mas a Leer! :D no se olviden de comentar!

* * *

Un joven iba caminando hacia el club de música, para estar tranquilo lejos del alboroto, provocado por todas y digo TODAS las personas del Instituto, ya que recién se había hecho una fiesta por los 4 años del colegio. Llego al frente de la puerta cuando se encontró con su ex-enemigo un rubio platinado, ojos azules atrayentes, buenos músculos ¿Qué? ¡Pero que pienso, Dios!

-Hola Castiel—Dijo el rubio.

-Hola Nathaniel _/es raro hablarle por su nombre y no insultándolo/_— pensó el pelirrojo

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó mirando unos papeles.

-Vine a la sala de Música, para relajarme del alboroto un rato, ¿y vos?

-Nada—Dijo sentándose en un banco que había por ahí.

-…ah bueno

-…si bueno

-Ahm… ¿quieres helado?

-¿De qué?

-Chocolate

-…. Bueno

-Entremos_ /es muy guapo, ¿Qué? NOO ¿¡qué digo!?/_ *Mientras comían el helado…*

_-/que rico helado, como le digo que me gusta, que lindo se ve, su pelo Rubio y alborotado, ojos azules, y lindas curvas/_—El pelirrojo estaba al borde del pánico. Lo recorría con la mirada. En un momento, el rubio se percató de ello y levantó su mirada haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.  
Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, negros contra azules, no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, hasta que sus labios estaban a solo 3 milímetros de distancia.

Cuando lo notaron se pusieron muy colorados. Castiel al tratar alejarse cayó, arriba de Nathaniel derramando todo el helado que había.

-Ah, está muy frío—Se quejó el delegado.

-Amhs… lo siento mucho _/aunque… se ve muy tentador… sus labios/_—Lo inspeccionó con la mirada. No se perdía de ver bien cada una de las facciones del chico.

Nathaniel tenia helado de la cabeza a los pies, al tener la camisa abierta, un poco de chocolate mancho su pecho.

Castiel se fue acercando más y más hasta que, otra vez, quedaron a pocos centímetros, mirándose mutuamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar allí mirándolo sin hacer nada… sin probar sus labios. Pero no quería hacerlo. Temía estropear el momento, romper la magia que se sentía en el ambiente. Cuan complicado era el amor…mucho más que planificar un concierto, más que levantarse temprano, más que cualquier pelea que hubiera tenido nunca. El amor no dependía solamente de él, dependía de dos personas. No era como tomar una decisión y listo. Tenía que estar totalmente seguro de los sentimientos de Nath para hacer cualquier cosa, aunque él le estuviera mirando con deseo, aunque sus ojos azulados pidieran a gritos más contacto físico, como un beso.

Él no sabía nada de esa clase de amor, nunca lo había experimentado, y era una de esas cosas que no te enseñan en ningún libro. Era cosa de jóvenes guiarse por los instintos. Él era del otro bando, no tenía tanta confianza para andarse con juegos, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, perdido en ese angelical rostro.  
Nathaniel se impacientó. Esperaba desde hace mucho el beso del pelirrojo, pero nunca llegaba. Estaba seguro de que en la mirada de Castiel veía unas ganas locas de posar sus labios sobre los suyos, no era tonto. Podía sentirlo; y le ponía los nervios a flor de piel que no se decidiera—Maldito pelirrojo— pensó.

Luego no pudo esperar más, tanto rato en esa posición solamente le provocaban más y más ganas de sentir esos labios. Rápidamente tomo una decisión. Se inclinó hacia delante y logró su meta, su deseo. Conseguir el beso tan esperado.

En cuanto Nathaniel empezó el beso, Castiel se sorprendió y quedo en shock; pero por poco tiempo. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le siguió la corriente. Seguir ese juego entre sus lenguas, acercándose más y más y más. Castiel lo tumbó bajo él presionando sus labios, mordiendo el inferior dejando pequeñas marquitas. Nath flotaba en su nube, no se lo podía creer, ¿verdaderamente podía haberse enamorado de Castiel? ¡¿Se había enamorado de un Pelirrojo, rebelde a veces gruñón pero encantador?

"Sí", se dijo. ¿Para qué mentir? Abrazó al chico presionando sus cuerpos calientes. Recorrió su espalda con las manos bajo su camiseta negra. El Joven profundizó el beso, sin embargo todavía no le había dejado terminar, y pidió con la lengua. Nathaniel estaba un poco perdido, no sabía qué debía hacer, era su primer beso. Al notar la insistente lengua de Castiel, abrió la boca para facilitarle la entrada. Castiel recorrió la cavidad, memorizando ese dulce sabor del joven delegado. Estaba extasiado y comenzó con caricias por el cuello del rubio lamiendo por aquí y por allá donde había un poco de ese rico y frío helado. Iban a continuar pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba, la entra a la próxima clase.

-¡Espera!- gritó a tiempo para que Castiel no avanzara más.  
Castiel lo miró extrañado. A lo mejor había ido muy rápido... A lo mejor Nathaniel no quería eso...

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto intentando parecer calmado, pero no lo estaba. Estaba caliente, hambriento de su cuerpo, y tenía su caramelo justo delante suyo.

-No podemos… no ahora, es mejor regresar

-… es que no quieres esto, ya se no te gusto y...

-¡NO! No es eso… Castiel ahora no, porque todos se van a preguntar porque no estamos en clases des... después continuamos ¿sí?—Dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-Nathaniel…

-Te quiero… no mejor dicho te… ¡TE AMO!

-Yo también te amo, quédate conmigo.—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si Castiel hoy… mañana… pasado… ¡por siempre! Me quedare contigo.

Al oír decir eso al delegado, Castiel lo besó nuevamente y luego salieron del salón fingiendo que nada había sucedido, guardando ese secreto para ellos mismos.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan empalagado con el final -.-

Nos Leemos! y dejen reviews!


End file.
